Sonny and Brenda Corinthos
| type = | gender = Male, Female | age = Sonny (41) Brenda (35) | residence = Greystone Manor 120 Shoreline Road (Sonny) Rome, Italy (Brenda) | parents = Mike Corbin Adela Corinthos (deceased) (Sonny's parents) Harlan Barrett Veronica Wilding (Brenda's parents) | siblings = Courtney Matthews (deceased) Ric Lansing (Sonny's siblings) Julia Barrett (Brenda's sister) | children = Dante Falconeri (Sonny's son; born 1985) Michael Corinthos (Sonny's adoptive son; born 1997; revised to 1992) Kristina Corinthos-Davis (Sonny's daughter; born 2002; revised to 1993) Morgan Corinthos (Sonny's son; born 2003; revised to 1994; died 2016) Lila McCall (Sonny's daughter; born 2004; stillborn) Alec Scott (Brenda's son; born 2007) Avery Jerome-Corinthos (Sonny's daughter; born 2014) | grandchildren = Rocco Falconeri (Sonny's grandson, via Dante; born 2013) Jonah Corinthos (Sonny's grandson, via Michael; born 2018) | color = #74138C | color text = #FFFFFF }}Sonny Corinthos and''' Brenda Barrett Corinthos' are fictional characters and a popular former supercouple on the ABC daytime soap opera ''General Hospital. The couple was popular in the 1990's and for a short stint from 2002-03. They reunited when Brenda returned to the series in 2010 and 2013. The couple has had many stand in their way, but mostly Brenda's ex-fiance Jasper Jacks and Sonny's now wife, Carly Corinthos. Casting and music The character of ruthless mob boss Sonny Corinthos was orginated by Daytime Emmy Award winning actor Maurice Benard on August 13, 1993. After four years with the show, Benard left on September 24, 1997, and after a brief return in the spring of 1998, has continued to portray Sonny since December 18, 1998. In 2003, Benard won the Daytime Emmy Award ''for ''Outstanding Lead Actor for the role of Sonny Corinthos. Since 1998, Benard has been with General Hospital for 13 years and including his first run on the show, he has been playing Sonny Corinthos for a total of 17 years. The role of the beautiful and tenacious Brenda Barrett was originated by Daytime Emmy Award winning actress Vanessa Marcil on September 18, 1992. After a six-year run with the show, the character of Brenda was believed to have died after her mentally ill mother drove their car off a cliff. After a four year absence, Marcil reprised her role for a few short months in 2002 to 2003. In 2010, after a seven year absence from General Hospital, Marcil once again returned to the show as Brenda and left in 2011. She then made a brief return in 2013. Marcil was nominated for a'' Daytime Emmy Award'' in the category of'' Outstanding Supporting Actress'' in 1997 and 1998 for her role as Brenda. In 2003, she won a Daytime Emmy Award in the category of Outstanding Supporting Actress for her role as Brenda. The couple's official song is "Home Again," written and performed by Daena Jay. The song was given to the couple in 2010, and used for the very first time when Sonny and Brenda came face to face for the first time in seven years on September 7, 2010. The song was used for the duration of Sonny and Brenda's time together and featured heavily during their February 2011 wedding. Sonny and Brenda shared their first dance as husband and wife to "Home Again" during their wedding. The song "The Nearness Of You" by Sheena Easton was played the first time the couple made love. "Crazy Love" by Cassandra Wilson is another S&B song. Background Sonny and Brenda were engaged and set to get married in 1997 but Sonny left her at the alter. Sonny proposed to Brenda years later at Luke and Tracy's wedding and they married on February 18, 2011 and had traditional vows. Sadly, they divorced later that year. Storylines |-|1992-98= In 1992, Sonny and Brenda met each other informally through their romantic ties to Karen Wexler and Jagger Cates respectively. When they met the attraction between them was almost instantaneous, it also had a hint of the forbidden as Brenda was only 18 years old and Sonny was in his early 30s. When Sonny officially introduced himself to Brenda on the Port Charles docks, the attraction between them grew to an all out flame. Sonny and Brenda were intensely attracted to one another and played a game of cat-and-mouse, as each took turns hesitating to jump into a relationship that both knew neither could turn away from once it began. When Sonny is shot after attempting to break mobster Frank Smith out of prison, Brenda nurses him back to health and their romances truly begins. Everyone warned Brenda of how dangerous Sonny was but she refused to believe them, because she wanted to be with him. Sonny and Brenda finally made love while on a trip to the city for L&B (Lois Cerullo and Brenda Barrett) Records, a business that they both were associated with. Their relationship sees Sonny open up his heart and let Brenda in, often through a series of fights and make up sessions that came to define the couple. While dating Sonny, Brenda grew to be a confident woman through his encouragements. The rumors of Sonny and his mob ties increased and in an attempt to prove the naysayers wrong, Brenda wore a wire in hopes of proving her friends wrong and finding out the truth about Sonny's organization. Lily Rivera found out about the wire and told Sonny who was furious with Brenda. He broke up with her and threw her out of the house, telling her that he never wanted to see her again. Brenda was heartbroken over the breakup, but nevertheless still planned on winning Sonny back. That proved almost impossible however, when Sonny married Lily, the daughter of a Puerto Rican mob boss that could assure him protection from going to jail. Even though Sonny was married to Lily, he continued to drift back to Brenda because even in all of his anger at her wearing the wire, he had never stopped loving her. Sonny finally admitted his true feelings to Brenda and attempted to leave Lily for her, but shortly after, Lily discovered that she was pregnant. Knowing what having a child means to Sonny, Brenda realizes they can never have a future and moves on to marry widower Jasper Jacks. Jax and Brenda's marriage turns out to be invalid when Jax's wife Miranda Jamison turns up alive. Brenda returns back to the city just as Sonny's wife Lily and their unborn child are killed in a car explosion meant for Sonny. Due to this, Brenda decides to stay with Jax, but still helps Sonny cope with his loss. Some time later, Sonny was framed for a drug rap. Brenda was also kidnapped and taken to the catacombs so that Sonny would rescue her. An explosion at the catacombs trapped them both in a cave. While trapped together in the cave, the two admit their feelings for one another and make love again. They were rescued by Jax, and Brenda admitted the truth to Jax, telling him that she was still in love with Sonny. Jax and Brenda separated and Sonny and Brenda became a couple again. Hernando Rivera, Lily's father wanted revenge against both Sonny and Brenda and when Dr. Pierce Dorman was murdered, he framed Brenda for the deed. Sonny later kills Hernando in self-defense and ultimately clears Brenda of all the charges against her. With Sonny and Brenda now in the clear, they finally move on and Sonny proposes. Brenda happily accepts and the two plan to marry after overcoming and accepting the differences in each others lives. Once they were married, Sonny intended to leave the mob and the two of them would leave Port Charles behind to start a new life together. On their wedding day, Sonny realized that Brenda would never be safe with him, and fearing that she would meet the same fate as his first wife Lily, he left her at the altar and sent his lieutenant Jason Morgan to tell Brenda that he had left town. Brenda was devastated and went to live with the Quartermaine family for awhile before moving in with Jax. Jax tries to help Brenda cope and even calls on her sister Julia Barrett to help Brenda deal with the loss of Sonny, but Brenda's emotional and mental health only got worse with time. Brenda is institutionalized and after she recovers she decides that she wants to be with Jax and they plan to marry. By this time, Sonny returns, but Brenda has already moved on to be with Jax and Sonny is understanding of her decision to move on. In 1998, Brenda's estranged mother Veronica Wilding arrives in town and tells Brenda that the same mental illness that was plaguing her, could be hereditary and Brenda could carry the gene. Brenda got tested to see if she carried the gene, but before she could see the results, her mother drove off a cliff, with Brenda in the passenger seat. Brenda was presumed dead and in his grief, Jax ripped up the test results without reading them. |-|2002-03= In 2002, Brenda turns up alive, on the yacht of arms dealer Luis Alcazar. Luis had rescued Brenda from the water after her accident and brought her back to Port Charles. Luis tells Brenda that she does have Veronica's illness, but he was going to care for her. Luis becomes insanely jealous of Brenda's past with Sonny and Jax and plans to kill them both, because Brenda still held strong feelings for them. In an attempt to escape, Brenda lures Luis to St. Timothy's Church, where they are supposed to marry. Brenda opens the doors of the church to find a shocked Sonny and then watches in horror as he is shot multiple times. Jason arrives and finds Brenda crying over Sonny who orders Jason to keep her safe. Brenda blames herself for Sonny’s "death" and tries to escape from Jason to warn Jax. Eventually she escapes and warns Jax, but he is still shot. Lukcily he survived and at this time Sonny, who had faked his death, returns and attempts to kill Luis. Jax becomes paralyzed from his injury and Brenda helps him recover. Brenda begins to worry about the damage her renewed love for Jax could do, and blackmails Jason into marrying her. Jason agrees but only to keep Brenda away from Sonny, who is now married to his best friend, Carly Corinthos. Luis convinces Skye Quartermaine, Jax's jealous and jilted ex lover to help him kidnap Brenda. He takes Brenda away on a plane not knowing that Sonny is hiding onboard. The plane crashed into the jungle, but Sonny and Brenda are rescued by Jason and Carly. Jax later found out that Luis had been lying and revealed to an overjoyed Brenda that she did not carry her mother's mental illness disease. When Luis is killed, Skye blames Brenda for the murder. Brenda along with Jason are arrested and put on trial for his murder. However, evidence is found that cleared Jason and Brenda of all the charges and they left town to get a quick annulment of their marriage. On the night before her wedding to Jax, Brenda runs into Sonny. They had unfinished business from the night when he left her at the altar and they finally confronted it. She forgives him for it and the two share a passionate kiss that is witnessed by Carly. Hurt and angry Carly quickly leaves and tells Jax what she saw. Feeling betrayed Jax called off his wedding to Brenda because he couldn't trust her. Brenda later ran into Sonny, who revealed that Carly had left him too. Upset and heartbroken, Brenda decides to leave town. Jason drops her off at the airport and after they say their goodbyes, Brenda leaves Port Charles to start a new life. |-|2010= In 2010, after a seven year absence, Brenda returns to the screen, this time in Rome, Italy. She is being threatened by a European crime lord named The Balkan who wants revenge on her for killing his son Aleksander Janacek. While fleeing from an attempt on her life, Brenda runs into a crowd and is shocked to find Sonny who reveals that he is on the run from the police. After reminiscing about their past relationship, she persuades him to return home. When Brenda's security seems to be failing, her friend Suzanne Stanwyck contacts her ex-husband, Jason Morgan to come and protect her. Jason brings Brenda back to Port Charles realizing that he would be able to better protect her there. Back in Port Charles, Brenda meets Damian Spinelli and reunites with Jax and her best friend Robin Scorpio. She later goes to see Sonny to tell him that it would be best if they stayed away from each other. While visiting Sonny, she runs into Dante Falconeri, Sonny's son with Olivia Falconeri and Sonny introduces them, but it is clear that they already know each other. Even though Brenda told Sonny that she wanted nothing to do with him, he still broke up with Claire Walsh, a woman he was involved with at the time, so that he could be free to pursue Brenda. Overtime Brenda admits to Jason and Dante, the truth behind why she is running from the Balkan. It is revealed that Brenda was involved with The Balkan's son Aleksander, but once she learned that he was involved with exploiting children, she left him. Aleksander became obsessed with Brenda and started stalking her. While in Manhattan, Sonny's son Dante became her bodyguard and they bonded, but she was not aware that Sonny was Dante's father at the time. Aleksander's torture of Brenda finally came to an end when she killed him in self defense and to prevent him from killing her close friend Dante. Brenda was terrified after she shot him, but Dante dumped the body and covered up the murder. While in Port Charles, a similar event occurred. A mobster named Anton Banavik was sent by the Balkan to kidnap Brenda and ended up in a fight with Dante. Brenda shot and killed him in order to save Dante. After the event she broke down and was later charged with his murder by the Banavik family. Theo Hoffman was hired to be Brenda's lawyer and get the charges against her dropped. Theo and Diane Miller, Sonny's attorney worked to get the charges against Brenda and Dante dropped and eventually they succeed and the law suit is ended in a settlement. Sonny remains by Brenda's side throughout these ordeals and vows to protect her and keep her safe. This brings them closer and overtime their love rekindles. On December 27, 2010, while attending the wedding of Luke Spencer and Tracy Quartermaine together, Sonny and Brenda get engaged again. Sonny tells Brenda he has "never been able to let her go" despite the passage of time, other marriages and having children. Brenda says no at first, but after some convincing she accepts Sonny's proposal. They plan to marry in February and both are overjoyed that they finally got the chance to gain back all that they had lost in the past. Sonny and Brenda made the announcement of their engagement at Luke and Tracy's wedding reception. Meanwhile, Spinelli reveals to Carly that Brenda and Dante had a child together, but the truth about the child wasn't as it seemed. Nevertheless Carly ran with the information and was determined to use it to keep Sonny from marrying Brenda. |-|2011= SonnyBrenda12.png|Sonny and Brenda early days Sonnybrendaalley.png|Brenda and Sonny alley kiss Sonnybrendayoung.png snb3.jpg sbcorinthos.jpg snb.jpg|Brenda and Sonny on the beach in Puerto Rico snb4.jpg sonnybrenda.jpg SnB.jpg|Sonny and Brenda promotional poster BnS.jpg|Brenda and Sonny reunite (2010) SonnyBrendaGH.jpg|Sonny and Brenda reunite in Rome after seven years. (2010) SnB2.jpg|Sonny and Brenda kiss in the rain (2010) snb2.jpg Sonnybrenda-dinner.jpg sonnybrendadate.jpg|Sonny and Brenda on a date (2010) sonnybrendaflowers.jpg|Brenda and Sonny (2010) brendasonny.jpg|Sonny and Brenda kiss (2010) SonnyBrenda2010.jpg|Sonny and Brenda get engaged. (2010) Sonnybrendaxmas.jpg Weddingvows.jpg Gh-sonny-brenda.jpg Snbwed.jpg SonnyBrenda.jpg|Sonny and Brenda at their wedding reception. (2011) Sonnybrendatoreception.jpg Sonnybrendahospital.png|Sonny and Brenda in the hospital SBinbed.jpg|Sonny and Brenda in bed snbkiss.jpg Sonnybrendakiss.jpg Sonnybrendags.jpg Sonnybrenda3.jpg Sonnybrenda2.jpg Snbtalk.jpg Snbsurprise.jpg Snblimo.jpg Snblaugh.jpg Snbkiss2.jpg Sonny-brendabalcony.jpg Sonny-brendalaugh.jpg Brendabday1.jpg Snbkisses.jpg Snbhouse.jpg Snbfacehold.jpg Snbcelebrate.jpg Brensonhug.jpg Brensonny.jpg Brendavisitssonny.jpg Carsonsnb.jpg Sonnybrendanursesball.png BrendaSonnyairportkiss.png| Category:Supercouples Category:Corinthos-Morgan mob family Category:Corinthos family Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters Category:Barrett family Category:General Hospital couples Category:Robin's Diary characters Category:The Secret Life of Damian Spinelli characters